


Why care about anonymity when someone else is acting Shitty

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: .Description of Injuries, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit, Dream acting like a exasperated older sibling learning bout the shit the youngest gets into, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Re Spawning exists, Running Away, Secrets, Stan Niki, Technically Charecter Death, Trust, is this a pattern?, maybe its maybelline, maybe its projection, why do i use this tag so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy realizes he needs to compromise his saftey for his friend's.He also quickly realizes he doesn't give a shit about what he has to do to get his friend safe.(it took so long to comd up with a title istg)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 87
Kudos: 796





	Why care about anonymity when someone else is acting Shitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Blaze, Come Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962177) by [Fateweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver). 



> Lightly inspired by Little Blaze, Come Home by Fateweaver!  
> !Important Notes!  
> \- Hybrids are extremely rare, hostile mob based ones even more so  
> \- They're either hunted or treated like some kind of special pet most of the time  
> \- Only tubbo knows tommy is a hybrid  
> -Tommy is a Wither hybrid  
> \- Dream is a ender dragon hybrid  
> -Sapnap and George are the only ones aware of this  
> \- Dream and Tommy know the other is a hybrid, and aside from fundy, who isn't a hostile mob hybrid who doesn't need to worry  
> \- Magic exists and is primarily used by mobs to blend in, only knowing how to glamour themselves  
> \- Boss mob hybrids tend to be territorial of certain things, like certain objects or sometimes even people.  
> -George isn't with Schlatt in this either  
> \- They would never take eachothers important item, so dream settled for discs lol

Tommy felt like his own power was being used against him as he stared at the podium where his best friend was trapped, it was crawling through him and leaving him cold and skin ashen. Wilbur's hand was wrapped around his bicep like it would stop him from rushing forward anx saving Tubbo. He cared about Wilbur and Techno very much, but they weren't Tubbo. How could either of them be Tubbo when the boy himself was looking up at Tommy with terror in his eyes?

"Tubbo, I promise to make this as painless and colorful as possible." Tommy heard Techno say as he gripped his firework launcher. Tommy felt his rage spike as the person he thought of as a friend raise the weapon at Tubbo's chest. His rage peaked when the weapon was fired, leaving his friend slumped against the chair, barely breathing. Techno looked surprised when he saw Tubbo was still alive, making Tommy struggle to hold down a hiss. 

'This was it.' That was all Tommy could think as he realized what he needed to do to stop this. He would have to leave behind all of his security and the people he cared about to do this. But Tubbo would die if he didn't and he couldn't let that happen, it wasn't a option. He let the glamour he's been holding in for ages drop. Black scales became visible in small random patches on his arms, his hair turned slightly paler and his ends turned darker till his hair turned into a pale blonde to black fade, and finally his left eye began to glow a soft white. He felt Wilbur let go of his arm and heard him stumble backwards. "Tommy?" The older questioned. 

He ignored him and readied a Ender Pearl as Techno began to re load. Tommy tossed it in front of the man when he held up the launcher. "Techno, I really wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered and tilted his head sideways. His voice could be heard over the crowd as they were just inches from the mic. He smiled when Tecgno nodded with his shoulders slumping in relief at the fact he wouldn't need to hurt a child. "You on the other hand," Tommy said as he turned to face Schlatt, smile dropping as he did so," If I were you I would have ran a long time ago."

He walked over slowly, almost looking like he was floating, who knew maybe he was. He smiled at the Ram horned man in front of him who was glaring at him and holding a sword. "I hope next re spawn you'll learn not to cross me Mr. President." The last words of the sentence were laced with mockery. He raised his hand towards the man's face and placed it there. " It will serve you well in the future to do so." He smiled as the audience gasped and cried in horror as something akin to a oil spill began to emit from his hand. He giggled as the substance kept growing, lacing itself through its victim's skin. Almost as soon as it started the substance which had spread through Schlatt's skin looking like a spider's web did it's job. The man underneath his hand began to gasp and choke as he withered away, before turning into a cloud of smoke.

Tommy swiftly turned around and dragged his fingers lazily across the concrete, making the yellow material disintegrate as well. As soon as the process was done Tommy felt Tubbo crash into him, sobbing as he gripped his friend's shirt as tight as possible. "It's okay." Tommy murmured as he wrapped his arms around his friend. He began to run his fingers through his friend's hair and swiftly turned to stare at the audience as multiple people gasped at the action.

He hissed softly as he glared back at all the people who looked like they wanted to take Tubbo away from him, Niki caught him by surprise when he turned his gaze to her and she beamed at him full of relief. He tightened his hold on his friend when he saw some reaching for weapons. "And you say I'm the clingy one." Tommy heard Tubbo mutter at his friend's action. 

"You're a bitch." He muttered back before burying his face in his friends hair, tears burned his eyes as he realized what he needed to do now. "I have to go now, they know I'm a hybrid." Tommy mumbled. His friend pulled away from him to glare at him. Tubbo opened his mouth but Tommy wasn't paying attention to his voice. He was more focused on the injuries the boy had on his face. Tubbo's chin had dried blood dripping down it and there were multiple bruises on his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed when he was flicked on the nose.

Tubbo glared at him. "I'm going with you." Tommy opened his mouth to object but paused when his friend grabbed a necklace he was keeping under his suit and showed it to him. "Just you and me, remember?" Tommy nodded as he stared at the End Star attached to the cord. He had given it to him a year-ish after they had first met. 

He quickly stood and handed his friend a Ender Pearl before pointing towards the left, Tubbo nodded in acknowledgment of the decision. Tubbo tossed his first and Tommy went right after, leaving ash and dust floating in the wind.  
________________

Dream paused in his reading when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as he put his book down. He smiled when he saw Sapnap and George peak through the door. "Can I help you?" he asked the two.

"Did you know Tommy was a hybrid?" The question caught him off guard and it must've shown on his face as Sapnap took it as a sign to continue. "He revealed himself at the festival and fled with Tubbo." Dream sighed in exasperation.

"That sounds like him, was Tubbo hurt or something?" George nodded and told him what happened. He scoffed, "What did people expect, Mob boss Hybrids are territorial, you two know this." He was referring to the mini End Crystals he had put on necklaces that the two kept under their shirts.

"So he is a Wither?" Sapnap questioned. Dream nodded, he was proud of the kid for helping Tubbo, even at the price of his anonymity.

________Bonus________

"Fuck!" Tommy screeched when he landed from throwing the Pearl. Tubbo was bent over laughing at the taller of the two, even if it made his injuries hurt. Tommy had quickly taken to hovering, keeping his feet as far off the ground while he glared at a Endermite that had spawnedfrom his pearl.

"Awwww is the big strong wither hybrid afraid of the Endermite?" Tubbo patronizingly asked.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm the Alpha Male!"

"You didn't denie it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe!!(also im desperately in need of communication please comment-)


End file.
